


"How many gods are there?"

by TheAmazingKiller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :)), Death, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, Then hate him, Then love him, When you read this, Wings, You are going to love Tony, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingKiller/pseuds/TheAmazingKiller
Summary: Tony grows up with Stilarah. He falls in love but that comes crashing down when he finds out after his father died, her mom was having an affair with his father. Stil suddenly started noticing who she really is when she reads a letter.





	1. Chapter one: Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. :)))

"Go on Stilarah."

You mother pushed you a bit in front of the boy.

"Umm...Hello my name is Stilarah Omixx." 

You held your hand out for the boy.

He took your hand and shook it.

"Tony Stark."

"Well, I hope you two get along. Stil, this is gonna take a bit, I have to design a whole lot. Be good for me." She said as she pinched your cheek.

"Yes ma'am."

She walked away with Howard, down the hall.

"So, how old are you, I'm 10." Tony said while looking at you.

"I'm 8."

XxX

Over the years your mother worked for Howard as a designer and they became "friends". Sometimes when your mother had work and she couldn't take you, she dropped you off at the Stark's place.

You and Tony became friends very quickly, but you both realized you were polar opposites. And you both didn't mind.

Age: Stil's, Tony's

XxX

Age: 11, 13

"Do you know who Captain America is?" He asked while he was building something and you were sketching.

"No."

"How do you not know him?!"

"Well, why would you ask if you know there is a possibility of me not knowing?"

"Well, that's true."

"I don't really get to go out much, unless its going here. All I really do is draw."

"That sucks, but I kinda have the same situation. My dad never really let's me out and always pushes me to be the best."

"Well, I hope you get your freedom."

"I hope you get yours too."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what are you drawing?" He said as he tried to look at the paper.

"I'll only show you if you show me what you are building."

He scrunched his nose, you knew he didn't want to but you didn't really want him to see your drawing.

"Fine."

You walked over and saw a weird looking cup. He bottom was rough and it had a claw and a tube over the cup.

"You always complain about cleaning your paint brushes so, I thought I would make you this. The tube sprays water and the claw holds your brush and moves it around on the rough part of the cup."

You were shocked, you never had a friend that was this thoughtful. Well, you never had a friend until you met Tony.

"Tony, thank you." 

You then showed him the picture you were drawing. It was of him working on something.

"I was going to give this to you later but I guess now works."

"Stil, thank you."

And you both hugged.

XxX

Age: 15, 17

"I don't understand why you like wearing old people clothes."

"And I don't understand why you like playing with girls so much."

"I don't play with them, they just throw themselves at me."

"And then you play with them."

"What, are you jealous?"

"Jealous of you or the girls?"

"Of the girls of course, because they get to have me."

"HA! If anything, I'd be jealous of you. Nobody would even give me a second glance, much less throw themselves at me. But it's not like I really want anyone anyways."

He looked hurt because of the last thing you said, but you quickly brushed it off.

"It's because you wear really old clothes!"

"Well, it's not like I choose what I wear my mom controls everything I do."

"You didn't get your freedom yet?"

"No, but it seems like you still don't have all of yours. And there is nothing wrong with the 1940s I actually like this style."

"Yeah, whatever."

XxX 

Age: 17, 19

"Happy birthday Stil!"

"I didn't know you knew my birthday."

"Well, you wouldn't tell me so, I asked your mom."

"I don't want you to make it a big deal."

"You made my birthday a big deal, but you didn't come to the party, why not?"

"I wouldn't know anyone there, and I don't want to just follow you everywhere."

"I wouldn't mind. I'd rather be with you than have a bunch of chicks try and hump me." He said with a laugh.

You sighed, and smiled.

"Anyway, here is your present."

He gave you a box that had colorful wrapping paper.

"Thank you."

"Open it."

"Demanding, much?"

"Very, now open it."

You opened the box and you saw a ton of art supplies and another small box.

You opened the smaller box and there was a ring inside.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing." He said with a laugh.

He took the boxes and set them down. He took the ring out of your hands and slid it on your finger. And he hugged you.

"Do you promise me you'll never take this ring off. It'll make sure your safe." He said in your ear.

You were caught off guard but answered anyway.

"I promise."

You weren't sure why so many people wanted to keep you safe, but it's not like your complaining. It just shows that they care.

He then put his hand on your chin. He leaned in. And your heart started pounding.

"Can I kiss you?"

You ignored his question, surprised that Tony was being so patient and careful with you. You had no idea he felt this way towards you, bit you sure as hell you you liked him.

You leaned in farther and kissed him. This was your first kiss, and it was with your best friend, your only friend, Tony Stark.

His hand went lower on your back. You took his hand in yours and held it.

You both separated.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I'm not ready."

"It's alright."

There was a knock at Tony's door and it was Howard.

"Your mother needs you."

You said goodbye to Tony and left with Howard.

XxX 

Age: 19, 21

You haven't seen Tony in a while but you heard his parents died. You got an invitation to the funeral, and so did your mother. She didn't go through, but she allowed you to.

You went to the funeral and Tony was there. He mostly talked about his mother. I didn't get to meet her though which was odd because you've known Tony and Howard for years. But you thought you were over thinking it, so you stopped yourself.

After the funeral you tried to look for Tony, but he wasn't anywhere.

You then went to his house. 

"Um Jarvis, is Tony here?"

"Yes, he is. Would you like me to tell him your here?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tony opened the door and let you in. He somewhat avoided you.

"Long time, no see." You say with a chuckle.

He stayed silent, looking at you like you did something horrible.

"Tony, what's wrong? You're looking at me like I disconnected Jarvis from your system." You laugh nervously.

He looked up at me in a very serious manner, which was very unlike him.

You put a hand on his shoulder but he slapped your hand off.

"Dont touch me!"

"Tony, what's wrong-"

"YOU, you are what's wrong! You and your mother!"

"T-Tony I-I don't und-"

He walked closer to me, he was in my face.

"You and your mother are both whores, get out of my sight! And get out of my house!" 

You ran to the door but stopped.

"Tony I don't understand what's going on but I'll tell you this, I love you. Goodbye."

You left the house 

You ran. You wanted nothing more than to get away from everything.

But you went back to your house, looking for comfort, your mother.

You opened the door, crying.

"Mom?"

Nobody answerd.

You walked to the bathroom and there she was. 

You screamed, there was a nuse around her neck and she was hanging from the ceiling fan. And there was a suicide note.

XxX

 

Moving out of your house wasn't easy, especially when there were so many memories of you and your mom. You loved he no matter what she did and you knew that when she was over sheltering you, she was trying to keep you safe.

When you went through her desk. She had a letter addressed to you.

Dear Stilarah, 

I don't want to start off with a the cliche line like, 'if you're reading this I might be captured or dead and don't come looking for me.' but that is the kind of situation this is. 

There are bad people that are after you for what you are. Im sorry you didn't have a normal life, but it was all in good reason.

Tony might be mad at you, but I assure you it's not your fault. They might have made it look like me and Howard had an affair and I killed myself because I loved him. Don't be scared if that description was incredibly accurate, I have powers to see the future. 

I know this might come as a shock to you but I am one of the fate sisters from Greek mythology. You are the daughter of me and Thanatos, the Greek god of death. My sisters would not let us be together because the god of death should not be allowed to create, so we fled that dimension and came here. But after three months of you being conceived, he was killed.

They might not come for you since you are already created but the dangers of this world still remains....Trust no one... Find S.H.I.E.L.D. they can help, I will always love you. 

Love, mom.


	2. Chapter Two: What the Hell?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday! If it's your birthday. :))

Its been a couple years but when I read the letter I physically didn't age. I tried my hardest to go undetected from any government organization. But when I found out that I am a goddess I suddenly started having powers, like seeing things that happens before they happen and whatever I draw can become a real object. 

I never actually saw my own back before but when I went out wearing one of my mother's backless tops, someone complemented on a tattoo I had. When I got home I rush towards a mirror and I had dark bold lines that looked like wings. The shading was unbelievably perfect. 

This was all too much. 

I was incredibly scared.

The drawings of the wings moved, it was painful. They shoved their way out of my skin but they still were connected to my back.

They were real. The thick black lines were still there, but the shading wasn't all there it was 3D so it contoured it's self.

I was internally panicking but it still showed on my face.

XxX

I was able to somewhat control my powers and I was now comfortable to go out in public and leave my apparent that was in Queens.

I was going to a job interview. I had my portfolio with me as I walked in the tattoo place.

XxX

They could only hire me if I got some training, and I did. It was for about two months since I already had a little experience with using ink.

I was walking home from my last day of training and I saw a girl walking by herself.

I was starting to get a vision.

A man was running to her, he was trying to catch her. He went to an ally way with her and you heard screaming. 

The vision stopped.

I held my head.

I looked up and saw the same man from the vision a few blocks away.

I didn't feel it but my wings busted out of my shirt and I flew to the girl the man was close, he grabbed her arm and I punched him in the nose while flying.

He fell and stayed down. 

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.

"Y-Yea. Are you a s-superhero?"

"Not really, but I'm not bad. Go on home I'm sure your parents must be worried sick."

"Ok." She ran out and she took out her phone.

She took a picture and left.

I took out my phone and called the cops and left.

XxX

I was sitting on my couch sketching an old friend and listing to the news.

"A little girl was grabbed by a forty two year old man named Bob Collen but before he could do anything, he was stopped by a woman that seems to have wings, we were thinking she might be a copy cat of falcon but we have no other information on her."

"Dang it, dang it, dang it!" I was so surprised I accidentally drew a line through my drawing.

"Are you kidding me?!"

The door bell went off and I opened the door. There was a man wearing a suit.

"Hello, Stilarah I'm Agent Coulson, I am from the organization, Shield. I am here to bring you to Shield HQ."

I had no idea what was going on, my mom wanted me to find them but they seem like they just want to lock me up.

I didn't know I was shaking but I guess it showed, my wings were out also.

"Ma'am, don't be scared, we only want to speak with you."

My vision began getting blurry. 

When it was better....I could see Tony.... and some other people with him.

"...The Avengers...."

"Excuse me, ma'am. I don't understand."

I started to see the man in front of me clearly now. He was very calm, but you knew what you said put him on edge.

"...Some of them are here aren't they."

He looked startled for a second.


	3. Chapter three: Tony?

I fell like I should run but I know that is not wise. The Avengers are here and there is no doubt that they could catch me. So I went with him.

I've done nothing wrong so I don't understand why that thought of them possibly locking me up came to mind, I guess it's because mom told me to trust no one.

"Everyone plan A is rolling, I repeat plan A is rolling, get on the Quinjet." Agent Coulson speaks to his radio.

He walks you to a weird looking jet. Coulson helps you get up first.

"Im not helpless, I can get up myself. But thank you for your kindness.

As soon as I get in I an approached by a tall man wearing red, white, and blue.

"Good evening, ma'am."

"Why am I here."

"You helped that little girl, right." He said, pointing to a TV that was paused on the news story about me.

"Yea..."

A man with an eyepatch came out from a part of the jet.

"Im Nick Fury I'm the director for Shield. I want to recruit you, you might be able to be an Avenger. We know about your mother, she was an Agent of Sheild. Until Hydra killed her. We also know about your relationship with Tony. We have been looking for you."

"Hydra?"

"We'll explain everything in depth when we get to the Tower. Have a seat." Captain America told me while giving Fury a confused look.

He sat next to me as three people walk in.

"Hi, you must be Stilarah. Im Wanda Maximoff, this is my brother, Pietro." She held out a hand and I took it and her brother winked at me.

"Im Natasha, it's nice to meet you. Tony told me a lot about you." She said as she took your hand.

"Heh, good things I hope, but I doubt that. He probably hates me."

"What do you mean? I thought you two were close."

"And do you know why we aren't now?" You said as you sniffed.

"No, but I'm sure it's something stupid. Tony is oblivious about people's feelings."

"I second that." Said Captain, looking a bit sad.

Natasha sat on the other side of me, while Fury sat in front of you.

Fury explained Hydra and the brave things my mom did. He said that I'll be staying in the Avenger's tower for a while because it's not safe for me in my apartment.

XxX

The jet landed and I was almost crying because of all the memories of my mom.

We all went out of the jet and walked inside. I was showed my room and now I had to meet everyone else. And Cap was the one that volunteered to introduce me.

"This is Bucky, his real name is James but he prefers Bucky."

You held your had out and he looked surprised but took it anyway.

After that we were walking down the hallway to get to the lab to meet Bruce. 

"S-Stil...?" That voice and that nickname, I haven't heard that in years..

I turned around. "Tony?"

He dropped whatever he had and ran up to you. Cap still looked incredibly confused.

He hugged me and I hugged back. 

"I missed you, Stil"

"I missed you too, Tony."

Cap left wanting to give you two space.

"Im sorry I overrated, I didn't reach out to you after that because I was scared about what could've happened if I did."

"It's ok, I have so much to tell you."

"Same here."

XxX

You met all the Avengers and now you were just on the couch wondering what to sketch. 

"Hello, Stilarah." The silver haired man said with a thick Russian accent.

"You can call me Stil, I don't mind. Just don't wear it out."

"Alright, Stil. You remember me, da?"

"Is your name Peter? Something like that, right?"

"I don't mind a pretty lady like you calling me Peter but my name is Pietro. You were close, I know it's hard to remember because it's different."

"Sorry, my name is incredibly different but you still remembered."

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."


End file.
